In the aeronautic sector, flight simulation systems are known of that basically comprise:                a cockpit seat for the pilot to be trained;        a plurality of controls that can be operated by the pilot to make manoeuvres and set simulated flight conditions;        a graphical interface, for example a screen, observable by the pilot and able to provide the pilot with a simulated visual representation of the flight, for example by varying the simulated field of view and through the readings on the simulated flight instruments; and        a plurality of actuators able to exert simulated aerodynamic loads on the cockpit seat, these being determined by the manoeuvres and flight conditions simulated by the pilot via the controls.        
Simulation systems also comprise a processing unit configured to:                receive as input the commands associated with the manoeuvres and simulated flight conditions;        compute the values of the simulated aerodynamic loads resulting from the above-stated commands; and        generate a series of control signals for the graphical interface and the actuators so as to update both the visual representation of the simulated flight and the simulated aerodynamic loads.        
It is also known that the interaction of the rotor wake with the aircraft influences the local velocities on the rotor plane, the fuselage and the aerodynamic control surfaces, generating a change in the aerodynamic loads to which the aircraft is subjected during the various phases of flight.
In order to simulate the interaction of the rotor wake with the aircraft, it is known to:                experimentally measure the aerodynamic loads on the aircraft associated with given manoeuvres and flight conditions; and        store these aerodynamic loads associated with given manoeuvres and flight conditions on the processing unit.        
According to this technique, the processing unit controls the graphical interface and the actuators so that both the visual representation and the simulated aerodynamic loads are similar to those stored on the unit for manoeuvres and flight conditions approximately the same as those simulated by the pilot through the controls.
The above-described technique is particularly expensive as it requires performing numerous flight tests that are inevitably approximated in the simulation of the aerodynamic flight loads, as both the visual representation and the simulated aerodynamic loads are associated with manoeuvres and flight conditions only approximately similar to those simulated by the pilot through the controls.
According to another technique, the processing unit is configured to compute a mathematical model of the behaviour of the rotor's wake. The processing unit generates the simulated aerodynamic loads on the cockpit seat on the basis of the commands simulated by the pilot and its stored mathematical model.
A first example of a mathematical model is represented by the models known in the literature as “prescribed wake” models. These models are particularly simple to compute for the processing unit.
In this way, the processing unit is able to generate the visual representation and/or the simulated flight loads on the pilot's cockpit seat in a substantially simultaneous manner with the simulated commands given by the pilot.
In other words, the simulation system can essentially simulate in real time the flight loads generated by the rotor wake on the aircraft.
However, due to the simplicity of the “prescribed wake” model, the simulated flight loads are approximative and, in consequence, not very representative of the real flight loads. It follows that the simulation capability of the simulator is reduced.
Although very precise mathematical models of rotor wake are known, for example from computational fluid dynamics, they are extremely complex and therefore would require significant processing time on the processing unit.
Thus, the use of these very precise mathematical models would not effectively allow simulating the flight loads generated by the rotor wake on the aircraft in real time, as required in flight simulators.
There is a perceived need in the sector to have flight simulation systems for aircraft capable of hovering that are able to generate simulated aerodynamic loads associated with the interaction of the rotor wake with the aircraft, substantially in real time and with a high degree of precision.
Aircraft flight simulation systems are known, for example, from RU2367026 and GB802213.